Lesions of the olfactory bulbs in rats have previously been shown to effect various kinds of seizures and have been used as an animal model for depression. The present project examined the effects of olfactory bulb lesions on seizure threshold of cocaine, lidocaine and metrazol. Results demonstrated that the lesions increased the seizure threshold of cocaine and lidocaine by 50% while increasing metrazol's threshold by 25%. Other convulsants need to be tested to determine whether these lesions are specific to particular convulsants or produce global anticonvulsant effects.